codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Online
''Call of Duty: Online ''is an upcoming free-to-play first-person shooter video game developed by 141 Studios and published by Activision. The game is scheduled to be released on November 11, 2015 for Microsoft Windows and OS X with Xbox One and Playstation 4 ports to be released when the game comes out. The game has officialy entered open beta on January 14th, 2014. Call of Duty: Online is online multiplayer-only, but injects single-player elements such as plot and character chatter into its matches. The game features classic content, such as revamped versions of classic maps and weapons from previous Call of Duty tittles as well as brand new maps, weapons and game modes. Call of Duty: Online has received highly positive reviews from various gaming websites, attaining a 98% aggregate score on Metacritic, with praise stemming primarily from its in-depth multiplayer and campaign mode. Activision reported that Call of Duty: Online ''had crossed $1 billion in retail sales after the first day of release. Episodic Campaign Season 1 - Resurgence Two years after Price's arrest and World War 3, several NATO countries have collectively organized an elite special operations force and counter-terrorist unit composed of members with previous Special Ops experience, only known as the Black Operators. 8 months after the units establishment, HorizCapital becomes the site of a hostage situation led by wanted terrorist Eldrick Elgesa. In desperate attempt to resolve the situation the terrorists kill CEO Xavier Fox. A team is deployed to the site disguised as SWAT officers, they successfully infiltrate the building and take out the terrorists one by one as well as killing Elgesa with no further loss of civilian lives. While the last remaining U.S troops are withdrawn from Afghanistan, Sergeant First Class Dwayne Foley and his squad are ordered to stay behind and carry out reconnaissance on a town which is suspected of harbouring retired Taliban Emir Ahmed Quar. After an intense stand off with a sniper and an ambush by rouge Taliban insurgents, they reach the town. Foley and his squad search the town for Quar but discover much more than they bargained for. 2 months later ex-CIA SAD agent James Delfino is kidnapped and is forced to choose the life of his wife and daughter or the life of one thousand innocent people, he makes his choice and is knocked out. Waking up with a bomb strapped to his chest he is given a dead man's trigger and a set of instructions to follow. Deflino exits the van onto a bustling New York bridge causing wide spread panic. A Black Operator team surrounds him after a quick engagement with the police, Team Leader Jude Ryker orders Marcus and Tate to throw Delfino off the bridge. Season 2 - Rescindment Missions Resurgence Act 1: *Ashes to Ashes - *Into the Storm - *Paying the Price - *Cold Wind Blows Multiplayer ''Call of Duty: Online ''multiplayer is bigger and better than ever before. Maps have dynamic interactive elements and player triggered events that make them evolve as the match goes on, from player-triggered traps to map-changing scorestreaks, the entire landscape can shift and require new tactics and strategies. "Credits" have been implemented allowing players to buy weapons, equipment and apparel for their Soldiers. Players can gamble with their "Credits" in a free-for-all based playlist called Wager Match, which is composed of five game modes. Time limited objectives known as Contracts can be purchased to gain more currency and experience points. The' 'Playercard returns from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, which displays the players Calling Card, Emblem, Clan Tag, Callsign and current level. The Emblem Editor returns alongside the Playercard Editor and Create-a-Camo. Call of Duty: Online has 70 levels and 10 Prestiges, all 70 levels are completed, the player is able to prestige. Weapon XP and unlocks do not reset after prestiging. It is also possible for weapons to prestige, which is separate from the player's own prestige. When the player enters Prestige Mode, they recieve a "Credit" bonus, gain another custom class slot and unlock new customization options for their Soldier and weapon. If players perform badly multiple times they will be de-ranked a level. Accolades return from Modern Warfare: 2 albeit slightly changed. They are awarded for outstanding accomplishments, each accolade depending on it's difficulty provide bonus Xp and "Credits" which is displayed in the After Action Report at the end of the match. Game modes *Team Deathmatch: Kill as many players on the opposing team as possible. The first team to get the most points in 10 minutes wins. *Deathmatch: Every player is against each other. The first to land 30 kills wins the match. *Search and Destroy: Elimination-based game mode, the opposing team has to detonate the target while the defending team has to defend the target *Hardpoint: Onslaught Play cooperatively in a group of up to four soldiers taking on waves of enemy combatants. You start with a very basic load out and a friendly AI squad member that you can call in for support, and throughout the game, support drops arrive containing, perks and scorestreaks to help you defeat the enemy onslaught. As each wave passes, the difficulty level increases. Weapons are unlocked by ranking up and each Individual weapons has their own weapon level, in which the more it is leveled up, the more damage it does and the better it perform. In'' Infected Onslaught'', up four soldiers must take on endless waves of Infected enemy combatants. players earn money by killing and damaging Infected, performing "Skill Kills" and helping other players. Money can be used to purchase Gene Enhancers or Weapons. Like the enemy combatants in Onslaught, ''the Infected become faster, stronger and harder to kill upon the completion of each round. Like the Zombies in ''World at War, Black Ops and Black Ops II, the Infected will occasionally drop Power-UPs such as Fully Loaded, Overkill and Gunsmith. Infected Onslaught consits of 10 revamped multiplayer maps and a re-make of Kino der Toten, with more to be released. The player's soldier will have different quotes depending on their gender, rank and experiences in multiplayer. Factions Weapons Weapon Camouflage Call of Duty: Online ''has 20 weapon camouflages which can be unlocked by completing in-game challenges with more coming out in DLC packs. Players can buy user created camouflages with "Credits" Perks and Scorestreaks The classic three-tiered perk system returns from previous ''Call of Duty ''titles but players can pick any perk regardless of its tier. Perks now have progresive upgrades which slightly increase the perk's effetiveness or adding new abilities. There are over 20 new Scoretreaks in ''Call of Duty: Online and for the first time ever, players can upgrade and customise their scorestreaks. The Specialist Strike Package returns. Unlike previous titles, players earn exclusive perks instead of selecting standard perks. Maps Downloadable Content There will be eight expansion packs released for Call of Duty: Online. These are Supremacy, Ultimatum, Retribution, Legacy, Cold War, Drone Strike, Warfare and Apocalypse. Supremac: Supremacy is the first expansion pack released for'' Call of Duty: Online''. It includes four unique multiplayer maps along side two revamped maps and one Infected Onslaught map. Isolation, Coldwater, Inferno, Foundation, Nightmare and Hazard. The infected Onslaught map, Dead Air which is a remake of Nacht der Untoten. Media Trailers: *Cold Wind Blows - Campaign Demo On Jaunary 24, 2014, 141 Studios released a demo for their upcoming Episodic Campaign. The demo featured an SAS team lead by Captain Price sent to rescue a Russian Defector. The demo shocked many fans due to revealing Price's death so early, Activision comfired his death is canon to the series. Gallery Medal_of_Honor_Warfighter_-_Somalia_-_2.jpg|U.S Army Ranger vs OpFor Insurgent medal-of-honor-warfighter-pre-order-bonus-detailed.jpg|A sniper and his spoter during a multiplayer match dtuyigfih.jpg|U.S Army Ranger knocked down by a grenade during a multiplayer match maxresdefault.jpg|A Ghost Operator stunned by the collapse of building in multiplayer Battlefield_3_13022945438441.jpg|U,S Army Rangers in a firefight search_team_by_alexjjessup-d6gkryb.jpg|Black Operators and the End Device Medal-of-Honor-Warfighter-screenshots-8.jpg|U.S Army Ranger Battlefield-4-Paracel-Storm-4.jpg|Intense multiplayer battle Capture.PNG|Desolation